New Flames: A Star Wars Story
by Mister Bombastic
Summary: He was a different man in a different life. Now caught in a civil war that spanned the galaxy, Bastien must find his true history and alter the course of history. Reincarnation OC.
1. Chapter 1

His breath was quick and panicked, the heavy plates of his vest putting unnecessary pressure on his side. His vision was blurry, eyes nearly squeezed shut and tears coming out. A group of soldiers quickly surrounding him and applying the best medical aid they could. They were wearing some sort of baggy green uniform, with exposed arms and faces.

They pulled the safety release of his kit and threw it to the side, quickly pulling him to his side to inspect for exit wounds. That's when he started vehemently coughing, blood splattering out of his mouth as he choked on it. He started to tremble out of primal fear as he felt cold in the baking sun. "Oh god, I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die."

"No you're not, you're going to be fine. You're going to go home," the Medic quickly ran to help. She began to ask the other soldiers around him what was the severity of his wounds.

"Three shots to the chest, two in the lungs. One bounced out of his shoulder." The sergeant said, wiping away pooling blood from his face. What looked like a needle protruded within his hand, and it quickly stabbed into his leg. Now, he couldn't feel anything but bliss. And black started to swirl all around him.

"I've seen worse kid, you'll be just fine. Relax now."

* * *

Bastien suddenly jolted up from his bed, a thin grimy layer of sweat covering him. He looked quickly around his room, seeing the dark emptiness of his barracks room. Another nightmare, the same as the last few weeks before.

He rubbed his tired eyes. The dreams were getting more vivid as of late, seeming like that their events just recently happened. Even with all his years of living, Bastien hasn't experienced such pain and fear. The faces in the nightmare, they were all so familiar. Nearly like family, but he couldn't put a name to any of them.

"Hey, what're you doing awake?" That was a voice he was familiar with. Kendyl was looking down from her bunk, eyes baggy and red from being woken up. Or having her own terrors.

"Just a nightmare," he replied, throwing his sheet over his frame. "Go back to sleep."

She only watched for a few solemn seconds, before her head retreated back up to her own bed. He looked across the room, seeing two other bodies sleeping in the opposing side of the barracks room. He checked the chronometer that was on a desk near him, 0329. It would only be an hour and a half until he had to get up.

He sighed and wriggled in his bed, trying to close his eyes to sleep. Bastien would rather try to gain a few precious minutes instead of trying to sneak it into his long patrol. Lothal was such a boring planet, even if he'd only been stationed here only a week ago he's felt as if he's seen all the planet for it's worth. What the empire had to do here was a mystery to him.

He closed his eyes for the sweet essence of rest, and started to dream again. It was a memory, he was certain of it. It was at the Imperial Academy on his backwater homeworld, doing a simple run around a course. He didn't fall out, he was one of the top ten.

Then Bastien was getting issued his very first set of Stormtrooper armor, perfectly tailored to his size and build. It fit and felt like a glove. Then, he was issued scout armor, lighter and more flexible on him.

That's when he was now known as CZ-1618, but that wasn't his real name. It was Bastien Mezell.

Somehow, he knew. Somehow Bastien knew that wasn't his true name, either.

* * *

**Hello everyone to my latest SYOC (sort of). I'm gonna keep it simple, the description would say whatever I don't need to explain here. I'll be asking for about 5 OCs to be part of the story.**

**The OCs submitted will be Earthlings who have been reincarnated into the universe that is Star Wars, each with their own unique backstory and such. I don't mind self inserts! Here's a few simple rules to submit a character:**

**PM only, title your pm subject as Star Wars OC with your characters Star Wars name on it**

**No Mary Sues, should be self explanatory**

**I will allow former Jedi Padawans and other imperials, but no "related to Darth Vader/best friends with Ezra Bridger please!"**

**Please be creative and have fun!**

**Here's the application ready to copy and paste on my profile! The detailed the better! (Star Wars will be abbreviated to its initials)**

_**Star Wars Life**_

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Species:**

**Hair color:**

**Hair style:**

**Eye color:**

**Skin color:**

**Tattoos/scars:**

**Height: **

**Weight:**

**Body type:**

**Homeworld:**

**Occupation:**

**Biography:**

**Personality:**

**Likes: **

**Dislikes:**

**Weaknesses:**

_**Earth Life**_

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Birthplace:**

**Nationality:**

**Ethnicity:**

**Languages spoken: **

**Hair color:**

**Hair style:**

**Eye color:**

**Skin color:**

**Tattoos/scars:**

**Height:**

**Weight:**

**Body type:**

**That's it, hope you've enjoyed the story so far. Can't wait to see the OCs, please leave a review and follow!**


	2. Chapter 2

Being issued a speeder bike was the only good thing about Lothal. Bastien was told by other scouts that they'd usually would be stationed as Snipers along the same spot. Equally as boring, sure, but at least he could enjoy the cushion the bike seat.

Kendyl has been a "veteran" on Lothal for some time, Bastien figures. She was tall and willowy, underneath the helmet, she was as pale as snow with a ruddy blush—rosacea or other—with light hair and light eyes to match. Kendyl wasn't the prettiest he's ever seen, but she wasn't hard on the eyes.

"You liking Lothal so far, newbie?" He heard her say, scanning the entry to the town through her macro-binoculars.

"It's serviceable." He simply stated. It was important to keep a monotonous opinion of everything. The Empire was always listening.

"We got a surprising amount of action last year. Local rebel cell always hit Capital City. They haven't been around for a while though."

"Hm," he replied. "I've heard."

Bastien had a sudden moment of deja-vu. Oddly familiar was the guarding of a road, except he could see more tan and blue, almost like a desert…

"Hey, here comes a _truck_," he heard Kendyl say.

"A what?"

"A speeder," she shook her head at him. "What else did you think I said?"

Bastien ignored her and quickly blocked the road with his speeder bike. The speeder that came through was old and worn, filling with two passengers inside. Both of them were young, with dusky skin and dark hair. Again, oddly familiar. He walked up to them and brought out a scanner, scanning the vehicle all over for possible weapons or contraband. He then returned to the drivers side. "License and ID please."

"Sure thing, it might be a little older though. I don't look like a kid anymore, haha." The young man, with close cropped black hair and two scars on his cheek, handed a card with a scan code on it. Bastien put it on the scanner. _Dev Morgan_.

"You're good," he faced the woman in the passenger seat. "Ma'am, your ID please."

She pulled out the ID card. "Uh, sure, here you go."

_They look nervous_. He thought, a backlog of training suddenly popped into his mind. He scanned her card _Ria Talla_.

"What brings you two to Capital City?" He questioned, reading over their information. The two looked between each other.

"Just visiting some family for Empire Day, you know. Gonna see the fireworks and our Imperial… Oh forget it," Dev sighed. He saw him reach for a blaster hidden at his side. And time slowed to a snail's pace.

Imperial training told him to reach for his, to wait for a superior to tell him what to do. That's what he was going to do, his hand already reaching for his holdout blaster. However, a deeper voice called out in his mind. _Rush the enemy before they can draw their weapon out_, it came from a corner of his mind that was never accessed, or so he believed. _And once you got him fighting with his hands, beat the motherfucker to death_.

_Lead the fucking way_.

Whatever that voice was, aggressive and domineering more than whatever Imperial trainers could do, made his body feel frenzied. In a split second, Bastien lunged forward onto the speeder before he can bring out his blaster in time. The kid pressed on the pedal and now the speeder went flying through the checkpoint.

Adrenaline surged through his system like electricity. All Bastien could feel was now punching the daylights out of this kid as he tried to defend himself. The female was driving still, her hand leaning over to set the autopilot on the speeder before punching him in the face. She had some strength on her, that's for sure.

He was knocked off the boy, the girl quickly drawing out her blaster. Bastien screamed out of pure rush and kicked the weapon away from her aim and kicked her in the abdomen. She crumpled over and soon, he found himself lunging at the girl, his hands pressed against her throat in a collar choke. She clawed and gasped until he felt the boy behind him lift himself up

Then, without any sort of contact, he was thrown off the speeder into the tarmac of the road. Rolling until he stopped on the side of the barrier. Pretty sure he had some bones broken, he lifted himself up and saw the speeder drive away down to the city.

Kendyl was quick to pass with her bike, disattaching Bastien's as she sped off to catch up with the speeder. As they became dots, he saw some blips of red bolts, then a fiery explosion soon after. He hoped it was the speeder and not Kendyl.

He limped his way to the speeder bike, resting an already bruised back on the seat gently as he started up. A second later he zoomed down the road to reach the smoking wreckage. He was there within a few minutes.

The bike was the one that was destroyed, unfortunately. He couldn't see any part of Kendyl anywhere. Usually an explosion this small would see a few pieces, if she died. A wave of relief came when he saw that Kendyl was still there, smoldering and covered in carbon, but in one piece. He stopped and checked her pulse. Still alive.

Bastien breathed heavily as the speeder was already long gone from view. The comms blew up as they reported two known rebels entering the city and causing mayhem.

He walked over to Kendyl and picked her up, putting her on the speeder bike within his seat. Maybe she'd get a quick leave on medical wing, a nice bacta tank dip. Better than to see the results of their failure.

—

**A/N: quick update for you guys. Hope my American followers all had a wonderful Thanksgiving and a good week so far. **

**For the story, I have a bit of a conundrum. The way I'm setting it up and the OCs I've been getting just show me I don't have a clue on how this will go. This wasn't the best idea, if I'm being honest and I'll probably be going to cancel this work. But don't worry, I have a plan for another story that I was originally going to go with. There's going to be a poll on my profile for you guys to vote. Please consider the stories options. I'm sorry for any OCs sent for the story, hopefully you can forgive me. Have a good one.**

**Mister Bombastic**


	3. Chapter 3

Even in the midst of the Phoenix Squadron's brazen attacks on Lothal and their technical defeat in Atollon, they seemed to fare more braver than before. Admiral Thrawn admired the Rebels' persistence. Another small attack on the outskirts of Capital City only proved that. Ezra Bridger truly did love his home.

That wasn't the point of this meeting, but rather a particular trooper who nearly killed him and his compatriot Sabine Wren with his bare hands. Something no stormtrooper has done, ever.

Thrawn watched the footage from CZ-1618's helmet recording. No, Bastien Mezell was more suitable. A man of remarkability didn't deserve to be called by numbers. Bastien lunged towards Ezra as soon as he noticed he reached for his blaster, beating the boy considerably. Then was able to somehow strangle Sabine for a moment before being shoved off with the Force. Had Ezra not been Force-sensitive, they'd surely would've stopped.

The recording ended with Bastien climbing on his speeded and rescuing his partner from the crash, pulling her from a smoldering seat. Thrawn pushed his intercom. "Please let the trooper in my office, Sergeant. I am ready to discuss our meeting."

The door to Thrawn's office slid open, with Governor Pryce trailing behind a still armored Bastien. Bastien stood at attention once he saw Thrawn. "CZ-1618 reporting, Grand Admiral Thrawn."

"Please, sit down trooper," Thrawn motioned to the seats in front of the table. Governor Pryce already claimed a seat in front of Thrawn. "We have much to converse about."

"Yes sir," he responded quickly, wasting no time to pull the chair and sit perfectly still. Governor Pryce simply watched from the side.

"Bastien Mezell, is it," Thrawn started, standing up and walking around the artifacts that cluttered his office. "Is that your given name?"

Bastien took a second to process his name coming from a higher up. He was never referred to his real name in uniform. "Yes sir."

"Where are you from, Bastien Mezell?"

"Krownest, sir. Is it important to the rebels?"

"In a way, yes. Since you're from Krownest, I assume you know of Clan Wren of Mandalore."

Bastien cleared his throat. "Yes sir, my parents were tenants of Clan Wren. They're originally from Ord Mantell. My parents work as laborers on their farms and mines."

Thrawn gave a smile. "So, you have no personal relation or allegiance to Clan Wren or the Mandalorian way of life?"

"No, sir. I am only loyal to the Empire."

"I don't doubt a stormtrooper's loyalty, Bastien Mezell. It isn't what I wanted you here for." Thrawn activated the holorecording of his fight with Sabine and Ezra, the whole ordeal only lasting a minute. "I wanted to know where you learned to act so quickly and effectively. I'm aware that most of our stormtroopers aren't so _effective_ when it comes to our rebel friends. It breaks procedure from Imperial Training."

"_The cold builds character!" _He hears a voice call from the back of his mind. It was like a sudden memory, standing still as freezing rain poured down onto his soaked camouflage uniform. "_You will suffer. Do not think of your training as a waste of time!" _

Bastien sat still, trying to think of a way to describe what came over him. Thrawn could tell from the slack he suddenly got in his neck that he was thinking, but that cumbersome helmet was blocking his facial expressions. "Mezell, kindly remove your helmet. I do hate how it hides your face."

"Yes sir," Bastien pressed the side of his helmet and hiss flowed through, allowing him to lift the face mask and pull off the rest of the helmet. He was a decent looking man, not too average but also not too attractive. His hair and eyes were dark, coupled with a strong face and short stubble. Bastien's face was somehow set in a naturally neutral position, confusing the Grand Admiral.

"Ah, it's rare to see a trooper's face. Thank you." Thrawn simply said. "As I was saying before, this type of aggressiveness shown in the recording I haven't seen except in the murals painted by the Mandalorians. Are you aware that the daughter of Ursa Wren was the young rebel you were choking?"

His eyes widened. His family knew better than to harm or get in the way of the Wren's on Krownest. Ursa Wren was not the forgiving kind. "N-no, I did not."

"Relax, Mr. Mezell." Thrawn soothed, placing his blue hand on his pauldron. "I assure you that your actions will not be noticed by Clan Wren. Your family will be safe."

Relief washed over Bastien, as he cleared his throat and regained composure. "Thank you sir."

"So, Mr. Mezell," Governor Pryce interjected. "How long have you been stationed on Lothal?"

"Only for about a month. I'm still staying in temporary barracks. I plan to find an apartment once I'm allowed to, Governor."

She gave a curt nod and didn't follow up with any more dialogue. Thrawn returned to the seat in front of the table. Thrawn picked up a data pad lying next to him, turning it on and pressing the controls. "I am recommending you for promotion, Mr. Mezell, and I am sending a recommendation for apartments that are more suited for you than the temporary barracks."

"Wow," he whispered under his breath. "Thank you sir, I won't disappoint you!"

"I am sure you will not, _Sergeant_ Mezell. You are dismissed."

Bastien stood up and saluted Thrawn, before grabbing his helmet and leaving the door. Once the door closed Pryce looked at Thrawn with a hint of confusion. "Admiral, I don't understand why you're paying this much attention to a trooper who was lucky enough to get a few hits in. There was no way he could've won."

"It is not so much of the actual fight, Governor Pryce, but rather how he initiated it. He is either hiding something or is unaware of some type of training programmed into his mind," Thrawn punched a few buttons and his file appeared again. "Mezell was noted for being very aggressive during training and more physically fit in the academy than others. He was also the source of a complaint of talking in his sleep, often speaking about names of people they have never heard of, or places that do not show up on Imperial records. Along with this, he was recorded having frequent headaches and complained about hearing things."

"Could it be possible that he's Force sensitive? An inquisitor would've noticed."

"No, I do not think he is. He repressed the trauma of a life hidden away. Bastien Mezell showed no signs of force sensitivity when he was examined."

Pryce still wondered what the motive of Thrawn was for the man. "What are your plans, then?"

Thrawn walked to the mural that he acquired from Lothal, examining the intricate and youthful paintings of Sabine Wren. "I plan on seeing his full potential. With enough knowledge and training, I can see a possible Imperial Assassin. One that could take on the rebels that have been bothering Lothal."

* * *

Nida was enjoying the solitude of the diner, usually customers didn't come in during this time of the week. The workdays didn't end until a couple hours from now, which allowed her to lounge around and wait for the rush they usually get. The owner, Chip, didn't mind her lounging around, especially when she was the only one willing to stay for the shift.

The familiar bell of a customer signaled through the restaurant, ending her break. She quickly got up and went to the door, seeing the new "usual" customer come in. He only started visiting the diner a couple of weeks, but she had taken a liking to him. Unlike the rest of the Imperials on Lothal, he was easy to talk to, gentle with his words and expressions. Not to mention a good tipper. A small smile formed on her lips as she walked up to him. "Mr. Mezell, nice to see you again! The usual?"

"Yes, please. It's nice to see you too Nida," he smiled. She always was nice to him, a little more so than other customers, he noticed. Maybe she had a crush on him. No, that was idiotic, why would she? The thought he entertained about her having a crush for him was quickly pushed aside. "Is the same spot available?"

"Of course it is, follow me." She led him to a booth near the entrance of the diner. She pulled away the menu and slipped out a datapad. "A cup of roasted caf and lothcat cake?"

"Same as always."

"I know you too well," Nida chuckled. She nodded and left.

"_I know you too well_," a voice suddenly appeared in the back of his mind. It was a feminine voice, sounding awfully familiar and… close. Not in the physical sense, but it belonged to someone dear to him. "_I can't believe you're leaving before me._"

"_It's alright, I promise I'll be back in time for our anniversary_." That was his own voice now, somber and relaxing. Suddenly, his insides ached with grief and sadness. He knew he was lying to her _somehow_, but he couldn't point it out. "_Nothings going to happen to me. I swear I'll see you again._"

"Mr. Mezell?"

Nida's soft voice broke through and brought him back to reality. He nearly jumped, looking at his surroundings and seeing he was still in the cafe. His order was in front of him, the steam of his caf dying slowly. Nida looked at him worryingly. "Sorry, I was… zoning out I guess."

"That's fine, it looked like you were thinking about something. You didn't respond to me when I was bringing the food out though," she chuckled, a mix of confusion and nervousness.

"Ah, well thank you Nida." He grabbed his mug and sipped it. Nida smiles back at him reassuringly.

"Nida?"

"Yes Mr. Mezell?"

"Bastien, please," he inserted. "Call me Bastien."

"Okay Bastien," she said. "Is there anything else?"

"Yeah," he looked at her features. She was a pretty girl, her dark hair in a nicely sculpted bob, matching well with her petite face. A subtle amount of makeup only highlighted her attractiveness. It made her light eyes pop, already enhancing her beauty. Why hadn't he seen that before? "Are you doing anything tonight?"

Nida reacted a bit surprisingly. "Uh, not really. My shift ends in a couple of hours, I just planned on going home."

Bastien's heart started to speed up a little. "Well, do you want to… erm, uh."

"Yes?"

"Do you want to go out for some drinks? I just got promoted and I wanted someone to celebrate with." He said. Bastien already regretted asking her out, knowing she'd say no to an Imperial like him.

"Oh!" She began to blush. She started to brush her hair and avert her eyes. "I-I mean yes! I would love to go out with you. Get drinks, I mean!"

Bastien was surprised at her nervousness. Maybe she felt something for him after all. "Great! Want to meet up later then? I saw this bar that looked real fun."

"Yeah! You can meet me there at… Seven? I'll be ready by then." The doorbell rang again and another patron entered, making Nida swing around. "Seven, right, that's what I said?

"Yep. Then it's a date." He said. Nida blushed a little harder. She smiled and went off to serve the other customer who just arrived. Bastien went to finish his meal, leaving a bigger tip than usual for Nida. He exited the diner and saw Nida finishing up the order for the customer through the window. He waved, and she waved meekly back.

Bastien felt good about himself. He smiled all the way until he got into his speederbike and went back to the barracks. He needed to dress nice for the date, after all.

* * *

**A/N: Heyy, I'm alive. Hopefully all you guys are staying safe from this pandemic going on. Ever since this quarantine thing I've been having a lot of free time so I thought I should go back to writing or whatever. Just a little update to keep you guys entertained. Stay safe and healthy everyone, I'll see you later!**


End file.
